1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to containers for holding and containing liquid food products for consumption. More particularly, the present invention relates to an edible cup capable of holding and containing low viscosity liquids, such as water, soda pop, milk, and the like, for extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Edible food containers are commonly used to serve solid and highly viscous liquid products. For example, ice cream is commonly served in edible wafer and sugar cones. These edible containers are generally formed by pouring liquid waffle dough into a mold or by forming a single sheet of dough into a cone shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,897 to Goldstein et al. (xe2x80x9cGoldsteinxe2x80x9d) discloses another edible food container. This container is formed by wrapping an elongate strip of uncooked bread dough around a conically-shaped mandrel to form a plurality of spiral turns with an overlap between adjacent turns of the spiral. The resultant uncooked dough cone is then baked to form an edible, cone-shaped container of soft bread. After the bread cone is removed from the mandrel, the hollow interior may be filled with a selected filling.
One problem with these conventional edible containers is that they cannot hold low viscosity liquids for extended periods of time. That is, conventional edible containers, such as wafer cones and sugar cones, are too porous to contain, and eventually deteriorate when exposed to, a medium or low viscosity liquid. An edible container capable of holding medium and low viscosity liquids for extended periods of time would be ecologically desirable because it could reduce the amount of packaging material entering landfills and because it could reduce the amount of litter left at fairs, concerts, and other large events. Another problem with some conventional edible containers is that they must be continuously supported. That is, a user cannot set the container in an upright position on a flat surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for an edible cup made that can hold and contain medium and low viscosity liquids for extended periods of time. In addition, there is also a need for an edible container that can be set upright on a flat surface without support.
The present invention provides an edible container that can hold and contain low viscosity liquids for extended periods of time. The present invention also provides an edible container that may be set upright on a flat surface without support. One aspect of the present invention is a watertight, edible container. One embodiment of this edible container comprises an edible dehydrated food sheet formed into a vessel capable of holding liquid for extended periods of time without leakage and capable of being hand-held; an opening in said container; and a flat base capable of stabilizing said container in an independent upright position. The dehydrated food sheet may be formed from dehydrated fruit or dehydrated vegetable and may include a handle and a lid.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of producing a watertight edible container. One embodiment of this method comprises the act of forming a dehydrated food sheet into a flat-based vessel, said container having an opening and being capable of holding liquid for extended periods of time without leakage. The act of producing a watertight edible container may comprise the acts of forming the flat base from a dehydrated food material, wherein said base has a peripheral edge directed upwards; folding a second sheet of edible dehydrated food, said second sheet having a creased edge and two wing edges; placing said second sheet above said base, with said wing edges of said second sheet in overlapping position on opposite sides of peripheral edge of said base; and creating a watertight interlocking seal by applying pressure and moisture to said wing edges of said second sheet and said peripheral edge of said base.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an edible cup made that can hold and contain low viscosity liquids for extended periods of time.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an edible food container that can sit upright on a flat surface without a support means.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of forming a dehydrated food sheet into a flat-based edible container.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a handle and a lid for an edible container.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an edible fluid conveyance apparatus capable of transporting low viscosity liquids for extended periods of time.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become better understood with reference to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.